The Pegasus of Ponyville
by MathewSwift
Summary: A MLP version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I hope you all like it. Characters belong to Hasbro. When Quasi-Shy (Fluttershy) leaves the Ponyville Bell Tower for the Summer Sun Celebration, things get crazy. Will Quasi-Shy stop the madness and prove to everypony that it's OK being different.
1. Prologue: The Camp-Out

**Welcome to the first installment of the Disney/MLP series. I decided to do the Hunchback of Notre Dame first, because it's exilerating and full of action. Characters belong to Hasbro and "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" belongs to Disney. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pegasus of Ponyville**

* * *

**Prologue: The Camp-Out**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were camping outside of the Everfree Forest, to watch Princess Celestia rise the sun at dawn. They just defeated Discord, a chaotic dragonequis, from destroying Equestria. They decided to play a couple games and make s'mores. Then...

Twilight was zoned into a book called "Ponyville's Finest Heroes". She was a purple unicorn and has straight violet hair with magenta highlights. She was reading through the book carefully, for some reason. Then, she let out a huge gasp. The other ponies stopped talking and stared at her.

"What's the matter, Twi?" asked Applejack, an amber orange Earth pony, with an apple cutie mark.

"Come on, Twilight, stop giving us heart attacks!" screamed Rarity, a white unicorn with pure curly violet hair.

"Sorry, but listen to this!" Twilight shoved the book into their faces. "_The population of Ponyville back then, was almost all unicorns. The only possible explanation of this is their first mayor, J. Cloud Frollo, and his despise for Earth ponies and wishes of Equestria to behold only unicorns."_

"Wow," said Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus with the love of speed. "And I thought _you_ were that power hungry."

"I am not power-hungry!" Twilight exclaimed and continued reading aloud. _" J. Cloud Frollo was a unicorn with powerful magic, and he despises Earth ponies with all his heart and soul. When Princess Celestia took responsibility of rising the moon since she banished Luna, he left the princesses studies and took to Ponyville... only that Ponyville wasn't Ponyville back then. He named it Univille." _

"WHAT?!" shouted Pinkie Pie, an Earth pony with an endless appetite for fun. "Why Univille?"

"Because of his obsession to remove all Earth ponies from Equestria forever." Twilight said.

"Wait a minute," Rainbow Dash interrupted. "I thought there were Pegasi in the mix."

"The Pegasi wasn't known to Ponyville back then. No Pegasus has ever been there."

"Except...(mumble mumble)" said Fluttershy, another Pegasus, with bubblegum pink hair and a bright yellow skin.

"What was that, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Except... Quasi-Shy?" said the shy Pegasus again.

"Quasi-Shy?" Twilight was confused. "I think I saw that name in this book somewhere." and she started to flip through the pages, until...

"AHA! I knew it! She was the first Pegasus to ever live in Ponyville, and she created Harmony between the three pony tribes."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash came out of her stupor and focused onto the book.

"There is a story behind it." Twilight put the book down and leaned it against a tree. She trotted backwards and pointed her horn to it.

"Uhh, Twilight," asked Spike, her dragon assistant. "What are you doing?"

"I know a spell that can make a story come to life, like a puppet show turning into a real situation." Twilight's horn glowed a bright light and shot at the book. A whitish vortex came into view. Then, a blurry figure came into view from the vortex. It was a unicorn, with greyish highlights on her mane and she had a violet skin. She wore a black cape and a huge bubbly hat. Rarity freaked out.

"That is the most disgusting attire I have ever seen!" she screeched.

"Just watch!" Twilight said and the Mane Six sat to watch the show.

* * *

**Not bad for a parody, eh? That's it for the prologue! I hope you all like it. I have a poll for the registered members "Who do you think should be Esmerelda or Phobeus?" Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!**


	2. J Cloud Frollo

**Welcome to the first installment of the Disney/MLP series. I decided to do the Hunchback of Notre Dame first, because it's exilerating and full of action. Characters belong to Hasbro and "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" belongs to Disney. Only a few songs from will be in the movie, like Hellfire, God Help the Outcasts, Court of Miracles and Out There. The songs belong to Alan Menken. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pegasus of Ponyville**

* * *

**Chapter 1: J. Cloud Frollo**

* * *

When Discord, the god of chaos, was turned to stone, Princesses Celestia and Luna took responsibility of rising the sun and moon in Equestria. They knew that one day, they will soon be gone, so they decided to teach the unicorns their magical talents. Celestia's first student was a young filly with a gray mane with grayer highlights, a cutie mark with a mallet, and a coat of violet skin. Her name was J. Cloud Frollo.

Frollo was the most gifted unicorn in Canterlot. Celestia looked at him with hopes that he will become the greatest Alicorn in Equestria. She indeed want the throne, but Luna saw darkness in her heart and refused. She said she must prove herself worthy of possessing such power. Frollo was furious at the princess and left Canterlot to find somewhere else to rule. Then, she found an abandoned town and used her magic to rebuild it. Then, she called every unicorn to his unveiling. This new town was therefore known back then as Univille.

The Earth ponies are as the unicorns call them "gypsies". Every day since the unveiling, Earth ponies have been gathering through the streets of Univille, asking for money and selling weird contraptions to unsuspecting unicorns. Actually, the Earth ponies were trying to make a living, because they are the poorest ponies in Equestria. Frollo despises the Earth ponies with all her heart, why, nopony knows.

* * *

"Wait," said Rarity. "Frollo founded Ponyville and was determined to keep the other pony tribes out?"

"BORING!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "When does the good stuff come in, like fighting or action?"

"In due time, Dashie," said Applejack. "In due time."

"I thought this was "The Pegasus of Ponyville." asked Pinkie Pie.

"All your questions will be answered soon," said Twilight. "Let SonicDash777 talk."

* * *

One fateful night, in Univille, a group of Earth ponies were sneaking into the town square. One was carrying a young pegasus! She had a red-orange long mane with amber-orange skin. The Earth ponies were nurturing the pegasus, but they had another goal to focus on.

"What are you doing?" asked the red maned Earth pony.

"We must get her to the Univille Orphanage before..." The Earth pony, with a yellow mane holding the Pegasus was then, surrounded by armored unicorns. Then, Frollo walked towards them in an evil stare.

"Earth ponies," she cried in a thundering voice. "What is your purpose?"

"Uhh," The Earth ponies were speechless in words.

"Take them to the Prison of Justice." Frollo told her soldiers. The soldiers stepped forward and found the lumpy blanket, containing the Pegasus.

"HEY!" the guard shouted. "WHAT DID YOU STEAL?"

"Nothing!" the Earth pony cried and bucked the guard, knocking him out. She trotted to an nearby alleyway, and Frollo chased after her, forgetting about her magic. The chase was intense, until it ended at an abandoned bell tower. The Earth Pony tried to open the door, but it was locked. Frollo finally came as close as the pony and pointed her horn at her.

"Any last words, Dirt horse?" Frollo bared her teeth. A tear fell down the pony's cheek and she lowered the pegasus onto the ground.

"Sanctuary." was the Earth pony's last word, and the Killing Curse hit her and her spirit left Equestria forever.

* * *

Fluttershy was crying. The other ponies were looking at her, all confused.

"Somethin' wrong, Sugar Cube?" asked Applejack putting her hoof on the crying Pegasuses shoulder.

"It's just *sniff* so sad to see somepony die." Fluttershy sniffed. Twilight hugged her and wiped away Fluttershy's tear.

"Death is all, but the next great adventure. I'm sure that Earth pony is having fun, right now."

Fluttershy sniffed a couple time, and then, smiled.

"Keep going!" said Rainbow Dash. "This is starting to get good."

* * *

Frollo looked over the blanket and lifted it. The pegasus was awake and it stared up at the murderous unicorn. She freaked out at the winged filly and pointed her horn at her.

"I will not have pony abominations in my town!" she cried and the horn began to light up.

* * *

"I CAN'T WATCH!" cried Fluttershy, and she covered her eyes with her hooves.

* * *

A unicorn with a bronze mane and bright blue skin ran towards Frollo and used his magic to cancel her spell. He trotted towards Frollo.

"What in Celestia are you doing, ma'am?!" the blue unicorn asked.

"Mathew J. Swift," Frollo gave him a glare. "How dare you cancel my spell? "I have business to attend to."

"By killing a filly?"

"By removing this demon from Equestria."

"She is a Pegasus, and I believe that the way you run this town is wrong doing. The three tribes should be in harmony with each other! Isn't that why Equestria's founded in the first place?"

Frollo looked up at the waxing moon. The reflection of Nightmare Moon was shining upon it. What if Celestia knew of her doing and banished her from Equestria? She turned to the blue unicorn and sighed.

"I will take care of the filly." she said.

"Where?"

"Probably the bell tower. She can ring the bells when she's older. She will someday be use for me!" Frollo gave an evil grin and unlocked the clock-tower door. Then, she escorted the pegasus filly inside.

* * *

Rarity gasped at this point.

"What is it, Rarity?" asked Twilight.

"Living in a clock-tower is so... disgusting.!"

"Wow, now this story just got 20% cooler!" screeched Rainbow Dash.

"Twi?" said Applejack.

What?"

"Why does the vortex say, "To Be Continued?"

* * *

Because Chapter 1 ends here. Please review and follow. I'll soon be working on the final chapter on the Swift Chronicles. SonicDash777...OUT!


	3. Wings

**Welcome to the first installment of the Disney/MLP series. I decided to do the Hunchback of Notre Dame first, because it's exilerating and full of action. Characters belong to Hasbro and "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" belongs to Disney. Only a few songs from the movie will be in this story, like Hellfire, God Help the Outcasts, Court of Miracles and Out There. The songs belong to Alan Menken. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Pegasus of Ponyville**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wings**

* * *

It has been almost ten years since the young Pegasus was found and brought in. She was forced to ring the abandoned bell that lies on top of the tower. She didn't mind ringing the bell though, since it brings hope and joy to the unicorns and Earth ponies who lie in the town beneath the hills. In fact, her cutie mark was a golden bell. Her red-orange mane grew longer and thicker and her eyes were a turquoise color. Her mistress, J. Cloud Frollo, gave her a name, a name which means "half-formed." The Pegasus was addressed as Quasi-Shy.

* * *

"WOW!" said Pinkie Pie. "She almost looks like Fluttershy."

"Yeah, she's my great-great-great-great-great grandmother." Fluttershy whispered.

"Let's get back to the story." said Twilight.

* * *

Quasi-Shy was ringing the bells that woke the unicorns and Earth Ponies. Several birds flew out of their nest and a baby blue bird was trying, but fell to the stone floor. Quasi-Shy flew down to the stone and lifted the bird back to the marble railing of the window.

"Are you alright, little fella?" she asked, in a melodious voice. The baby bird started chirping.

*TWEET TWEET!*

"I'm glad you chose today to start flying, because of the Summer Sun Celebration." The Summer Sun Celebration is the biggest event in Equestria, and Univille is hosting ten years of existing in Equestria. There will be games, rides, food, jokes and travelers from Canterlot to Appeloosa will be there.

"I just wish I can go." she said to the frail baby bird. She kissed the bird and suddenly, it flew in the air and pecked Quasi-Shy on the cheek and flew off into the morning sun. "I just wish."

* * *

"Why can't she go?" asked Rainbow Dash. "If she's a Pegasus, she can just fly out, can't she?"

"I don't know, Rainbow," said Twilight. "So pay attention!"

Rainbow Dash grunts and lays down again. "I hope the action comes soon!"

* * *

Quasi-Shy now began to set the table for her mistresses arrival. She flew around her home, gathering goblets and plates. Then, a sudden *KNOCK* came from the door. The frightened Pegasus opened it and greeted her mistress inside. She was a violet unicorn, with a grey highlighted mane. She wore a black cape and a weird-looking hat. She was Univille's mayor, J. Cloud Frollo.

"Good morning, Quasi-Shy." The unicorn said in a dark voice.

"Good morning, my mistress." Quasi-Shy stood and finished settling her plate. Frollo used her magic to pour out apple cider into a goblet and a bowl of fruit and levitated them toward the Pegasus. The winged pony was looking blue.

"You looked troubled, Quasi-Shy." Frollo trotted forward. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Quasi didn't know what to say. "I know how much you despise the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Correct."

"But I was t-thinking... maybe I can go just this once?"

For a moment, there was silence, Frollo gave Quasi a threatening stare and lowered her goblet. Then, she said...

"You may go... when Discord returns. You have to stay in here."

"But why?" Quasi was now getting confused.

"Because everypony out there will just trot all over because you are not alike them. They think that a pony is different than the flock is a monster."

"But I-"

"NO BUTS, QUASI-SHY! You don't know what Equestria is like, but I do. I do."

* * *

**Out There, Pt 1 (MLP:FiM Version)**

**Frollo:  
The land is cruel,  
The land is wicked,  
It's I alone, whom you can trust in all of Equestria,  
I am your only friend.**

**I, whom keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you,  
I, whom looks upon you without fear,  
How can I protect you, girl, unless you always stay in here?  
Away in here?**

"Remember what I tought you, Quasi-Shy."

**You are deformed, (Quasi-Shy: I am deformed,)  
And you are different, (And I am different,)  
And these are crimes, in which anypony shows little pity,  
You do not comprehend, (You are my one defender,)  
**

**Out there, they will vile you as a monster, (I am a monster,)  
Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer, (Only a monster,)  
Why invite their calamney and constination? Stay in here.  
Be faithful (I'm faithful,) Be grateful to me, (I'm grateful,)**

**Do as I say, obey,  
And stay in here. (I'll stay in here.)**

* * *

Quasi-Shy sat back down and looked up at Frollo's tourmuline eyes. "You are good to me, mistress, and I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven." Frollo approached the door. "Just remember, Quasi-Shy, This is your sanctuary." At that, she shut the door and was gone.

"Sanctuary?" Quasi then, looked at the marble interior of the bell tower. It looked beautiful, but not as beautiful as the fields and flower gardens around them. She can't dis-obey her mistress, but she can't miss the Summer Sun Celebration.

* * *

**Out There, Pt. 2 (MLP: FiM Version)**

**Quasi-Shy:  
Safe within this tower and these parapets of stone**,  
**Gazing at the ponies down below me,**  
**All my life I watch them as I fly up here alone**,  
**Hungry for the histories they show me,**

**All my life I memorize their manes,**  
**Knowing them as they will never know me**,  
**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day,**  
**Not above them**,  
**But part of them,**

**And out there,**  
**Living in the sun**,  
**Give me one day out there**,  
**All I ask is one,**  
**To hold forever,**

**Out there**  
**Where they all live unaware**,  
**What I'd give,**  
**What I'd dare**,  
**Just to live one day out there**,

**Out there among the millers and the markers and their mares,**  
**Through the roofs and stables I can see them,**  
**Every day they trot about and gab about their lives,**  
**Heedless of the gift it is to be them**,  
**If I was in their skin**,  
**I'd treasure every instant**,

**Out there,**  
**In Equestria,**  
**Taste a morning out there**,  
**By Celestia,**  
**Who freely walk about there**,  
**Just one day and then**,  
**I swear I'll be content**,  
**With my share**,  
**Won't resent**,  
**Won't despair**,  
**Old and bent**,  
**I won't care**,  
**I'll have spent**  
**One day**  
**Out there!**

* * *

"Do they really have to sing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That's how the story goes, Rainbow," said Twilight. The vortex, suddenly closed.

"Awww, Is it over?" asked Rarity.

"No, I just need to look for the next part of the story." said Twilight, and she started to rummage through her book. The ponies and readers may as well relax for a bit. This may take a while.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2. I decided to cut the gargoyles, because I can't find ponies to take their place, so no gargoyles in this one. Please review and follow! MathewSwift... OUT!**


End file.
